kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan
Character Overview Vulcan '(ウルカヌス Urukanusu) is the eldest of the Jupiter Sisters and Tsukiyo Kujyō is her host. Vulcan is a goddess who loves justice and delicacy, and as such, she is willing to do anything to protect Tsukiyo. Appearance Vulcan's true apperance is unknown. When Vulcan is in control of Tsukiyo's body, her hair and eye color acquire a crimson-red color. Like the other goddesses, she also has a halo and a pair of wings behind her back. Abilities Despite her weaknesses, Vulcan is able to control objects such as Luna. According to her, she breathes souls in the objects so that they can act as her eyes, ears, hands, etc. She also reveals that she is able to use telekinesis, considering what she does to the objects in the library, when she was attacking Keima. Vulcan can only control inanimate objects, though. Unlike the other goddesses, the main body Vulcan takes over is powerless, with poor eyesight and hearing. As she is unable to walk unlike the other goddesses, she uses Luna as her "body". Even with her disadvantages, she does display immense power, being able to protect Tsukiyo while manipulating objects. Personality Vulcan is a proper lady. Towards the people she is fond of, like Tsukiyo, she tends to speak with proper etiquette. She is fiercely protective of Tsukiyo, and sees Tsukiyo as a beautiful and innocent woman. She has shown very aggressive behaviour towards Keima and will not hesitate to "punish" him should he do anything that displeases Tsukiyo. And because of Keima's two-timing, she is disgusted with him. After Tsukiyo's recapture, Vulcan also wanted Keima to care only for Tsukiyo. In an omake, during some time spent with Tsukiyo, she shows that she becomes irritated when she is treated as an elder due to her poor eyesight and hearing. Background Vulcan and her sisters are responsible for the past sealing of Old Hell. Their heroics unfortunately trapped them along with the Spirits, but were released when the seal is broken. At some point after the event, Vulcan enters Tsukiyo Kujyō, presumably along with Tsukiyo's runaway spirit. However, unlike the spirit, Vulcan had no immediate effect on Tsukiyo. During the hunt for the goddesses, Vulcan begins to regain her powers through reasons related to Kanon's love confession. Vulcan displays some of her power by controlling Tsukiyo's doll, Luna. Being someone who strongly believes in justice, she decides to use Luna to punish Keima after seeing him with Shiori and for being unfaithful to Tsukiyo. Character History Old Conquest Arc With Shiori's departure from the library, Keima is left alone. At this time, the room is gradually robbed of light and Keima finds himself suddenly being attacked by library objects. Unable to see his attacker, Keima tries to escape, but is unsuccessful. He eventually notices Tsukiyo's doll, Luna, floating in mid-air. Luna, with concealed fury in her voice, tells Keima that he must not come near Tsukiyo. Keima then finds himself crushed between two bookshelves. As he questions his predicament, Luna introduces herself as Vulcan - a goddess who loves justice and delicateness. She says that Keima must never come near Tsukiyo, because she is the most beautiful girl she has ever seen and does not want Keima to associate with her. Keima shouts at Vulcan, asking what he has done wrong. Vulcan angrily responds that she saw him courting Shiori in the library while Keima feigns ignorance of the matter. He then decides to hide the paper he previously received from Shiori. Vulcan sees his actions and confronts him. She grabs the paper, saying that he is a shallow man to believe that she wasn't aware that he received something from Shiori. She uncovers the evidence, but finds out that it isn't the proof she is looking for. With Vulcan distracted, Keima takes the opportunity to escape. Vulcan tries to pursue, but Keima tells her that she should clean up and that she should treasure the library. His tactic works, and Vulcan ends up cleaning the mess she made in the library. After putting the library back in order, Vulcan finds Keima trying to reach Tsukiyo. She chases after Keima to prevent him from meeting Tsukiyo. Keima, with a little assistance from Ms. Nikaido, eventually reaches the rooftop and sees that Tsukiyo has transformed into Vulcan. Vulcan says that she is a powerless goddess, but she can make objects move. She proudly states that she will protect Tsukiyo as long as she has her objects. Vulcan then proceeds to assault Keima with a bench. As he hangs in midair, Keima angrily demands to talk to Tsukiyo. Hearing this, Tsukiyo emerges, and tells Keima that she feels the same way Vulcan does, since he never came to visit her again after her conquest. She declares her hatred for Keima and tells Luna (Vulcan) to drive Keima away. With Keima's advances being prevented by Vulcan, he asks why he is being treated as an enemy. Vulcan responds with a deadly aura, saying that Keima was having an affair with both Kanon and Shiori. Keima then asks if Tsukiyo does not trust him anymore, to which Vulcan responds with a very angry 'no'. Vulcan once again attempts to drive Keima away, but the persistent Keima tells her that he won't leave until he speaks with Tsukiyo. Upon hearing Keima's demand, Tsukiyo switches places with Vulcan, and tells Keima that she would have been happier if she was left alone. She then adds that she is ashamed for having loved such a terrible man. Keima replies that he had no choice. He then manages to bypass Vulcan's defenses and embrace Tsukiyo, saying that their encounter was destiny. Tsukiyo blushes for a split second, then puts on an infuriated expression. She thrusts her fist into Keima's face with incredible force while Luna headbutts him from behind. After suffering physical punishment from the two, Keima tries kissing Tsukiyo. Witnessing his attempt, Vulcan uses her powers on Keima's clothing to pull him away from Tsukiyo. Keima, in his infinite genius, removes his clothing (an act that manages to shock Vulcan) and tries to attack Tsukiyo's lips a second time. Vulcan then hurls a barrage of floor tiles at Keima, severely draining him of strength. Vulcan announces her final warning to Keima: she will drop benches on his head if he does not go away. Keima tells Vulcan that he will take any kind of punishment and implores Tsukiyo to love him back for a little while longer so that he can protect her. As Vulcan prepares for another attack, Tsukiyo intervenes, which causes a bench to drop onto Keima's head (since Vulcan's power is lost after the switch). Caring for an unconscious Keima, Tsukiyo asks Luna (Vulcan) if they should talk about her sisters to him, but Vulcan firmly disapproves, and says that her existence should be kept secret from humans.. Ultimately, Keima's determination convinces Tsukiyo to aid him. Tsukiyo, with a bit of an effort, then pulls Keima closer to her. Subsequently, she gives Keima a kiss on the cheek, which causes wings to suddenly emerge from her back. After the events with Tsukiyo and Vulcan, Keima returns to his household, only to be captured by a waiting Fiore. Minor events ensue, with Vulcan finally defeating Fiore with ease after hearing her remarks about capturing and possibly killing the goddesses. While the previously mentioned events were happening, Diana approaches an immobile Vulcan in front of Keima's house. Noticing that her elder sister has grown wings, Diana wonders why she hasn't grown a pair of her own. With Fiore captured, the group proceeds to where Kanon/Apollo rests. As Vulcan inspects the enchanted knife stuck in Kanon's body, she realizes that the magic infused within the blade is merely an imitation, and notifies Diana that the two of them should be able to remove it without worry. They do so, but the knife's removal only served to save Kanon and Apollo from imminent danger. Following the discussion about Kanon's/Apollo's current status, Keima tells Vulcan to return home for the time being and protect Tsukiyo. He gives Tsukiyo a warning tag and tells her to be careful. Mai High Festival Arc At the time of the Mai-High festival, Vulcan - who has taken over Tsukiyo's body - is revealed to have been defeated by a Vintage member. She is then transported to the Vintage hideout along with a few of her sisters who have also been captured. Much later, immediately following the events of Keima's reconquering of Ayumi and Mercury's subsequential emergence, Vulcan and her sisters are rescued by Diana, Mercury, and a large portion of the Runaway Spirit Squad. Afterwards, Vulcan and her sisters cast a spell that obliterates the entire Vintage hideout. With the situation involving Vintage dealt with for the time being, Vulcan, along with her sisters, attends the Mai-High festival. Vulcan, Minerva, and Diana watch the performance of the 2-B Pencils (featuring Kanon) from the stage lights. Heart of Jupiter Arc After the festival, at school, Vulcan talked with Mars, asking who is the individual that created the tremendous amount of miasma and that normal people are unaware to the changes around the school as Mars said that this a spell of the Weiss. Later, Minerva directed Vulcan and Mars to the source of the miasma, the old theater. Mars then said that Vulcan's weight seems to have increased as she blushed and explained that Tsukiyo has only been eating well lately and quickly told her sisters to be careful. Vulcan then heard Elsie's scream and realized that it was "Keima's devil-sister". Elsie briefly explained her situation that Keima suddenly disappeared and when she found him, Keima was already in an unconscious state. It was shown that Keima was the source of the miasma spreading as the goddesses became confused at this. Then, Tenri came up and said that she is glad that the almost all of the goddesses are here. Tenri told them that Keima was merely having a dream; a dream about the future of Maijima as the rest questioned her on this. Tenri then said that Keima was finally able to get this far and lifts up Keima to her lap and told the rest that Keima will be going on a journey and asked for their aid. Vulcan then asked where will this journey be, as Tenri said that it is to the past, to Maijima ten years ago. Later, Vulcan and her sisters made a magic circle to teleport Keima to the past as Vulcan said that after hearing Tenri's story, she wondered if everything was just a part of some grand scheme. Mercury then said that all the preparations have been done and asked where should they send Keima. Vulcan then said that the "Key" has arrived and they began the spell. Soon, Keima and Elsie were transported to the past. Diana then called for a gathering and after some initial problems with her sisters. It is established that the basis of the whole event is to know who will be Keima's lover. Vulcan commented on Keima's ability to "seduce" all of the goddess hosts as Apollo told Vulcan that it's too late now since she knew about this for a long time as Vulcan said that she obviously cannot tell Tsukiyo about this. Diana then said that there is no way the hosts will love Keima should they ever find out that Keima's in a six-timing relationship as Vulcan said that if not for Tsukiyo, she would have killed Keima already. Vulcan then goes on saying that it's best to forget about Keima since nothing good can come out of him. Apollo then tells her sisters that apparently, Vulcan's host is going to give up Keima as Vulcan blushed and says that she never said that and that it's just common opinion. Later, as Mars, Apollo and Minerva fights again as Vulcan tries to calm them down. Mercury then awakes and told her sisters that they should discuss this after Keima returns since the latter just embarked on a journey. Mercury then states that Ayumi is Keima's wife as the sisters say that the marriage was invalid and Mercury said that there's nothing wrong with having more than one wife anyways. Later, Mars and Mercury noticed a disturbance and said that Keima has failed so the "insurance" would come to restart the process. Mars wondered if it will affect the present as Vulcan told her that the orb will prevent that. Apollo and Minerva also wondered if they should have told Keima more on this as Vulcan said that they are aware of the dangers and Tenri told them not to inform Keima too much. Tenri then told the goddesses that only Keima can accomplish it and further told them to have faith in Keima. Vulcan and her sisters then looked at present day Keima's unconscious body. Mars then came up with a plan. Since Keima's body cannot be left in the clubroom forever, Mars said that they might as well do a lottery and the winner will get to take Keima home to their respective hosts. Vulcan immediately said that the clubroom is alright as Diana said that Tenri's house is close to Keima's house and is warm and comfy. Minerva then took her chances and said that Shiori's house has a lot of books. Mars then said that everyone has the same odds and Mercury confirmed it. But when talking about Apollo, they wondered what should they do since the Vulcan's host is always busy. They ultimately decided to have the last spot for Apollo. When the lottery starts, Vulcan instantly got ruled out as she and Luna both hung their heads down dejectedly. Relationships Luna Though they do not have any actual relation except for the fact that Vulcan uses Luna's body as her 'puppet', Tsukiyo originally believed them to be the same. Tsukiyo Kujyō Seeing that the two agrees with each that Keima is a disgusting man, the two are somewhat unified. Though much else is still not known, Tsukiyo is Vulcan's good friend as Vulcan wishes for Tsukiyo's happiness. Keima Katsuragi Disgusted that Keima is six-timing Tsukiyo with her sister's hosts, Vulcan originally hates Keima and is willing to do anything to protect Tsukiyo from such a man. But after Tsukiyo shows that she still loves Keima, Vulcan takes Keima for herself, wishing for Keima not to associate with any girl other than Tsukiyo. Other Goddesses Being the eldest of the Jupiter sisters, Vulcan was highly respected by her younger siblings. However, it is still unknown how Vulcan approaches her sisters since they have few dialouges. Trivia * The name "Vulcan" derives from the Roman god 'Vulcan. * In Japanese her name is actually pronounced as "Vulcanus". * In mythology Vulcan is the god of fire and smithery. * Vulcan proclaims that she is the goddess who loves and justice and delicateness. Quotes *(To Keima) "I cannot move... carry me" ''(Chapter 137, p.14) *(To Keima) "I do not understand...why a beautiful girl like Tsukiyo...would fall in love with such a filthy, creepy, suspicious man..." (Chapter 139, p.13) *(To Mars) ''"Mars! Don't use weapons that Tsukiyo doesn't have!" ''(Chapter 158, p.12) *(To her sisters) "If Tsukiyo didn't habour feelings for that man, I would have killed him already. Nothing good can come from getting involved with that sort of man!! It's best to forget about him!!"'' (Chapter 190, p.4) Category:Female Characters Category:Goddess Category:Plot Overviews